A Wolfy Tale
by Fally11204
Summary: Sequel to A Charming Parents Day
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost three months since the charmings sister Darling left. It was sad but they knew she wouldn't stay at that school forever. Daring and Rosabella were walking in the halls until they got to rosabella's locker. Daring was holding all of her books, including Harry Potter and the cursed child, and twilight.

"See you after class sweety." Daring said as they had a quick kiss. With that we was gone to heroics.

Later that night after dinner cerise was on the school Balcony when Daring walked up and sat next to her.

"The stars are pretty" Daring said with a smile.

"Yeah great for after a rugh day." Cerise added upsetly.

"What happened?"

"Well for staters I got a 57% on rumple still skins science test. Oceanna accidentally stoll my voice in sorcery, which I don't even know why I'm in that class I don't need even have magic!" Cerise yelled angry.

"Wow, um... well Rumps test are always hard. Why can't you ask Grimm about changing ur classes?"

"I have, he said all 4th period classes that wasn't sorcery were filled!" They both stopped in silence for a moment. They both lent in and before they knew it they were kissing.

"I'm in love with you my sweet wolfy cerise!" Daring moaned his words. "You are the light in my eyes"

"I would want no one else" cerise replied happily

Rosabella was walking to the balcony to read her books when she caught the two. She quickly ran to her best friend Oceanna's room.

When she got there she open the door panting and saw Oceanna dying her hair streaks red.

"Woah what happened to you?" Oceanna asked.

"Daring... 'catches her breath, he created on me with cerise." She ran to Oceannas bed and just cried her eyes out. Oceanna pretended not to notice because she liked daring as well.

Rosabella looked up to Oceanna "what are you doing?" Rosabella asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing!? I'm dying my hair do you ACTUALLY think my red streaks are natural?" Retorted Oceanna.

"I mean I would have thought, mine are." Rosabella confessed.

Back at the balcony Daring lent back. "Woah, your a good kisser!" Daring exclaimed

Cerise blushed at the comment. Bad wolf walked by and pulled cerise away.

Oh no I'm dating Rosabella I can't like cerise! Daring thought. He ran passed cerise "I got to go." He ran frantically.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cerise Red Wolf! What were you thinking!" Bad wolf raised his voice.

She was scared to talk "well we just started kissing, and..." she was cut of by her sister walking up to them.

"Dad doesn't mean that he means *points to ears* your hood was about to fall, I ran quickly and pushed it up with out being seen." Ramona said.

Cerise rubbed her arm "thanks Ramona, you saved my tail."

"Be careful little sis." Ramona said walking to her dorm.

When's she was gone cerise was furious

"Dad why do YOU and Ramona always have to watch over me like I'm 5, cause I'm not I'm a big girl!, I can kiss boys are do what ever I want cause no one knows WE are related.!"

"I Will stop treating you like your five when you show me you aren't Cerise!" Her father left and cerise stood there all alone. She wished she could take off the stupid hood.

She got to her room and remembered cedar said she was visiting her dads for the weekend. She decided to text Ramona.

C: /her Ramona it's Friday and cedar is at her dads wanna have a sister sleep over?/

R: /sure! Sounds like fun, should I bring the game wolf attack?/

C: /no, I don't have a system/

R: /ok, be there in a minute/

Ramona was about to leave her dorm when her room mate Justine went in front of the door.

"What are you doing R?" Ramona looked worried

"Um... nothing just won't be here tonight."

"Tell me or else I'll follow you while doing ballet the whole way!" Ramona sighed

"I'm having a sleep over,... with cerise."

"What! You are her villain you can't do that I need to tell!"

"Woah little miss twinkle toes if you tell on me I guess I'll just have to tell your secret."

"Noooooooo"

"That I teach you every day after school how to break dance and do hip hop." Ramona said wittily.

"No Ramona don't do that! I won't tell I promise!" Justine let her go through the door.

"Bye Justine." Ramona said slamming the wooded door. She headed to her sisters room growling at everyone she saw.

Back in Rosabellas dorm Oceanna was talking to Rosabella.

"So they just kissed her out of nowhere?!"

"Yeah Oceanna, just out of nowhere, I need to talk to daring." Oceanna took her phone and dialed Darings number. She handed the phone to Rosabella.

"Hi daring we need to talk, come to my dorm k?... ok see you in a few." Rosabella hung up the phone and gave it back to Oceanna.

Chapter 2:


	3. Chapter 3

Daring walked up slowly to Rosabella's door. He rewinds her voice in his mind. *Hi daring we need to talk* when he recalls it he hears the worry in her voice. He knocks on the door, and is let in by Rosabella.

"Daring,... we NEED to talk." She said sternly as they both sit at the edge of Rosabella's bed.

"I know you have been cheating on me with Cerise. Last night I saw you two kiss on the hall way balcony. Why?"

"Uh, I don't know, were not even dating and..." he was cut off by Rosabella.

"DARING! You would never give up on destiny! WE ARE THROUGH!" With that daring ran down to the entrance, he was going to leave to go hide in the Enchanted Forrest.

Back in cerise'S dorm Ramona and cerise were playing truth or dare.

"Cerise truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Cerise said excitedly.

"Who is your crush?" Cerise blushed and didn't say anything.

"Come on sis! I know you have one!"

Out side of their room Rosabella was walking to the stair way when she heard the word sister. She knew cedar didn't have a sister, and it didn't sound like her voice, and she never talked to cerise much. She decided to listen a little longer.

"Well, Daring" Cerise said "me and him kissed the other night, and well you saw."

"Ok Ramona truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Ramona your a scaredy wolf!" Ramona stared at cerise.

"You are too! You haven chosen dare for 3 turns!"

"Ok so Ramona what is you biggest secret to keep?!" Cerise questioned

"Seriously, you know it's that your my sister, and not just that that you are part wolf!" Ramona blurted.

"I just wish I could pull off the hood, I like the way my ears look." After that Cerise shut off the lights.

"Night sis" Ramona said. Out side the fort Rosabella had a wide grin she knew what she was ganna do to get back at cerise. She stood up and walked back to her room.

After the weekend on Monday Rosabella was at the lunch table with cerise, Apple, Briar. And Ramona.

"So... Cerise is there anything you maybe want to tell us?" Rosabella questioned diviasly.

"No" she said.

"How about that your part wolf!?" Rosabella said loudly. With that cerise ran off.

"ROSABELLA! How could you?!" Ramona said angerly.

In the front of the school there were rumors and chats about what had just happened. Darling Charming, and Elodie Pearl had walked in, they had just came back from going to S.K.A for 3 months. They were confused by all the panic. Darling went to her twin brothers dorm to go ask him what happened.

She walked in and saw her twin sitting in a ball crying.

"Dexter, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Darling!" He changed and squeezed her tight. "I miss you! Last night Raven rejected me!, Daring ran off to the enchanted forest the other night when Rosabella broke up with him! And now apparently cerise is part wolf!" He finished.

Chapter 3:


	4. Update

**Update!**

 **Hey everyone,**

 **So I might not be posting as oftem for this story, becuase I have standardized testing next week. :( I will try my best to post every 2-4 days. I would appreciate reviews on this story so i can know how long you all want to keep reading.**

 **Have an amazing Day!**


End file.
